1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a human restraint system for use by those who practice alternative sexual lifestyles where restraint and submission is a focus of the sexual eroticism between the users of the system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of physical restraining devices which have been previously developed for use in law enforcement, by the military and in the medical fields, including the restraint of mentally challenged individuals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,799, issued to Fowler et al., discloses an example of a restraint system that is intended for strict use in the medical field wherein a patient is to be tied down to a bed, yet provided limited limb movement. Informationally, this patent also discloses a plurality of several other medically-oriented restraining devices that were developed earlier to the Fowler device but had various shortfalls. U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,661, issued to Spirpoulos, discloses an example of a handcuff restraining device that was intended for use in the law enforcement field although it also had application in the military field. This patent provides an excellent background of a plurality of other law enforcement hand cuffing devices that were developed prior to the Spirpoulos device.
Despite the development of prior art restraining devices intended for specific applications, the prior art has failed to develop a restraining system that is specifically directed for use as a means to supplement those who practice alternative sexual lifestyles where bondage and restraint are the focus of the sexual eroticism between the users of the system. There is a need for a sexually-intended restraining system that can incorporate other known bondage devices such a limb restraining cuffs, bondage bars, bondage collars and belts, etc., yet provide versatility and creativity in how a person's body (slave) can be or will be restrained.